Unknown Beauty
by IamLucinda
Summary: Shikamaru ever thought he was attractive, but the new kid thinks he is. Major Pairng: GaaraxShika. Minor Pairings: KankurouxShino, TemarixTenTen, SasuNaru, KibaxOC, LeexNeji. AU and a very out of character Neji! rating will change later
1. Moving

Shikamaru never thought he was attractive, but the new kid definitely thinks he is.Major Pairing:GaaraxShika.Minor Pairings: KankurouxShino,SasuNaru,KibaxOC, LeexNeji . AU and an Out of Character Neji!

Rin: ok Gaara do the disclaimer

Gaara: why me?

Rin: Because I said so

Gaara: ok fine...Rin-sama does not own Naruto

Sasuke : because if she did this would really happen

Gaara: who asked you Uchiha?

Shikamaru: Gaara be nice

Gaara: yes Shika-chan

Shikamaru: (kisses Gaara on the Cheek)

Gaara: (blushes)

Rin: ok then...On with the story!

'thoughts' "speech"

--------------------------------------Look a Line-----------------------------------

'why? why here? the one place I don't want to be especially when its snowing' Gaara thought, still fuming with anger. His older brother Kankurou and his older sister Temari had not told him but 12 hours ago that they were moving to Konoha. 'thats just great for them, Kankurou gets to see his little uke and Temari gets to see her girlfriend' Gaara was thinking with a very angry looking facial expression so much so that it was hard for his older brother not to look.

"Hey squirt chill out" Kankurou said with a big smile on his face "I'm sure you'll make some friends". "Yeah right" Gaara huffed and looked out the window.

The arrived at their new house in less time than they thought it would take. The house was nice, 3 stories, nice dark brown paint color, It was livable. 'But its still freakin cold out here' Gaara noted as he finished unpacking his stuff.

Tomorrow is the First day of school, and Gaara was not happy. He absolutely detested this place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Sorry its so short

Sasuke: Its ok Rin-sama, the net chapter will be 10 times longer

Rin: Thats true

Gaara: I think you portrayed my character very well Rin-sama

Rin: (blushes) thanks Gaara-kun

Shikamaru: Ahem...

Neko: you'll get yours so be quiet

Gaara: Rin-sama would like it if you PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. 1st Day of School and a Face To Remember

Rin: ok Sasuke you do the disclaimer

Sasuke: whatever you say Rin-sama

Rin: just do the freakin disclaimer

Sasuke: Rin-danna does not own Naruto...but she does own me

Rin: yes I do...wait I do?

Sasuke: yes

Naruto: but you share with me

Rin: that works. who else do I own?

Sasuke: my brother

Rin: .

Naruto: Now the story!!!

-----------------Look a line-----------------------------

"Gaara!" Temari yelled from downstairs "breakfast!". Gaara had just gotten dressed when he heard his sister yell, he flinched. 'God she's loud' Gaara thought as he walked down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen he saw a plate of eggs and pancakes, he quickly ate and ran out the door. 'great now I have to wait in the cold for the fucking bus' he thought as someone else walked up to the bus stop.

"Hey" he heard a voice from behind him and he turned around to see two boys about his age. A brunette with red, triangle shaped tattoos on his cheeks and dark brown animalistic eyes. Then a slightly taller raven with black eyes. Both boys were clad in baggy jeans much like Gaara's own. The brunette was wearing a white t-shirt with a jean jacket on over it. The raven was wearing a blue t-shirt with a white jacket over it.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is Kiba Inuzuka" the raven introduced them.

"Gaara. Gaara Sabaku."

"You new?" the brunette who was introduced as Kiba asked.

"Yes" Gaara replied simply.

"Kool, you can hang out with us from now on." the brunette continued. "we'll show you everything"

Then the bus came and the three boarded, with Gaara's brother following. Kankuro dropped down in the seat in the far back where his boyfriend Shino sat, and they quickly engaged in conversation. Gaara could see two others, sitting in the seat in front of them, turn around and get into the converation. The two looked very strange, one had long brown hair and white eyes, and the other had black bowl cut hair and big black eyes. 'mental note: avoid those two' Gaara thought as he sat down with Sasuke.

"At lunch we will explain the groups of people in this school." Sasuke told him.

When they arrived at the school they immediately ran to there classes. Gaara and Kiba had the same first period class. They sat down in the very middle row and Gaara looked around. 'there are some strange people in this school.

After his first four classes Gaara headed to the cafeteria with Sasuke and Kiba. As they walked Gaara noticed at each table the people looked different than the people at the other table, They got there lunch and sat down and Sasuke started explaining.

"Ok, at the table across from us...are the popular girls. In other words, the cheerleaders" Sasuke started."They consist of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Karin, and Hinata Hyuuga. We hang out with them a lot, but lunch time is their girl talk time."

"That table behind you" Kiba explained."is the gang wannabe's, the call themselves the Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori Akasun, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, and their leader Pein." Gaara noted that Itachi was obviously Sasuke's brother, and that they all looked somewhat scary. "the rest of these people aren't that important."

"How about them?" Gaara asked pointing to a table in the far back.

"Oh yeah, forgot them." Sasuke smirked."They are the punks. Naruto Uzukami, Ten-Ten, your sister, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya, Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta, Tatsuke Kage, and Shikamaru Nara." Sasuke pointed them out one by one, and on the last one Gaara was transfixed. Never in his life had Gaara ever seen someone so cute. Dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail on the top of his head, deep brown eyes that had a look of boredom that matched the look on his face. He was perfect.

------------------------------------------------------

Rin: please review

Gaara: Review or I will kill you!!!

Sasuke: O.o

Rin: Gaara!

Gaara: sorry, please Review!!!


End file.
